


A Place In My Arms...

by IAmCourage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmCourage/pseuds/IAmCourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Darach and Ducallion are taken care of, life seems to go back to normal for everyone. Well almost everyone. Stiles feels the darkness of the Nemeton weighing on his heart, but not only that, he is missing the only thing in his life that ever made since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark, heavy; it weighed like a ton of bricks on his chest. The water, it surrounded him, engulfed him in pitch darkness. He looked up for the light but he only felt a weight dragging him down; like an anchor chained to his ankle, pulling him down further into the abyss. 

Stiles shot straight up in his bed gasping for breath as he fought instinct to scream. He gazed around the room, seeing the dimly lit room brought a small measure of reassurance to him. 

“I’m still alive” He reminded himself. Glancing over to the clock on his computer desk it read 5:32 a.m. in bright green numbers. Slowly the ivory teen got out of the bed and headed to bathroom. This had been the 3rd night this had happened since Derek left, Stiles tried not to remind himself of it too often, it was still too painful. He could feel the tightening in his throat, he could feel the tears beginning to well in his eyes, but he had to swallow the pain he had to continue to keep his composure. 

Stiles slowly looked into the mirror, and the face he sees is not one he recognizes. His eyes have dark circles under them, the bruised on his head and eye beginning to fade. 

Stiles drifted back into his thoughts, which at this time was a very scary place. He needed balance back; he needed the only thing in his crazy-messed up life that ever made since. He needed his rock, his anchor, the only thing that kept him from floating away into the abyss. He needed Derek. 

Derek: the only person that he ever felt would that truly understood him, the one person who would listen to the teen, and tease him about ripping his throat out. Which Stiles knew Derek could never do because Derek loved him too much.

“God Derek,” Stiles whispered to himself “, Where are you?” and with the last words his voice broke. He could feel the emotion washing over him life a tidal wave, no preventing it and no stopping it. The teen finally broke, after everything that had happened he didn't allow himself too truly fall apart. Stiles trudged over to the bed and fell into the soft comforter, wrapping his arms around himself, he cried until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek reminiscences in his own pain before making a choice.

Derek stared up at the sealing of the motel room, small cracks decorated the paint. Cora and Peter had left to get something to eat, Derek didn't have an appetite. The pain he felt in his stomach was not one of hunger, it was an empty churning. It didn't matter how hard Derek wished the pain away, it never seized to fade. 

He wondered why he felt this way, why he felt like there where a hole in his chest, like a missing piece of a puzzle. He kept denying himself over and over again, trying to fill the hole with Jennifer, which did not turn out so well. 

When Stiles had gotten into the wreck and he could not go to him, he could feel it deep within his bone that something was not right. He could remember the night Jennifer came to him and begged for him to believe her. The look on Stiles face when she lied, when she tried to make Derek believer her. 

It was hard to thing of, the look on the younger teens face. The heart break in his eyes and the weakness in his voice, the way Derek just wanted to comfort the teen but resisted because of his own selfish inner conflict. 

 

Derek knew exactly what he needed to fill the void within he chest, no, who he needed.


End file.
